La excepción que confirma la regla
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: One shot. A pesar de las diferencias de dos personas, ¿pueden realmente quererse? La regla dice que no, pero toda regla tiene una excepción.


_"Eres insensible, inocente, obtusa, enérgica, tonta, generosa, impasible, tierna… las dos caras de la moneda. Y con respecto a esto, te pido encarecidamente que nunca cambies._

_Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido. Me hubiera ahorrado miles de problemas ¿Recuerdas esa vez que tuve que sacarte del mar de Slate Port porque se te olvidó que no sabías nadar y casi te ahogas?, ¿Qué me dices de la vez que se me ocurrió ir contigo al Camino Victoria y estuviste, de forma accidental, provocando el enojo de muchos pokémon salvajes que estuvieron persiguiéndonos? Ah, y aún recuerdo aquella vez que tuve que ir corriendo detrás de ti bajo la lluvia torrencial de la Ruta 119. Querías "huir" porque según tú, "no te quiero lo suficiente". Pero por suerte eres tú, y como eres tú no me queda más que, reluctantemente, perdonarte todo. Y conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado, así que olvida lo que dije._

_Eres todo lo que odio en una persona: escandalosa, indiscreta, infantil… eso por nombrar las primeras cosas que se me vienen a la cabeza. Y, no obstante, eres todo lo que quiero. Vivir contigo me ha afectado demasiado…_

_La regla dice que "polos opuestos se atraen". Y le doy toda la razón a una frase tan universal como esa. Doy fe de ello por experiencia propia. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes._

_Mientras tú eres una agradable primavera, yo soy un otoño melancólico. Tienes una personalidad tan optimista hasta el punto de lo absurdo. Y, según tú, yo soy "absurdamente analítico y calculador". ¿Sabes por qué? Porque quiero cuidarte. Y porque me gusta llevarte la contraria, aunque, en el fondo, siempre concuerdo contigo._

_Aún puedo escuchar a aquella encantadora y entrometida señora de Lavaridge gritando "¡Qué descaro!" sólo porque me encargué de llevarte de la mano por la ciudad, porque si te suelto sólo un momento eres capaz de perderte. Tú misma admites tu mala orientación, diciendo "No me sueltes, porque me pierdo, y no quiero alejarme de ti". Y como tu único protector, soy condescendiente._

_Viajar contigo es la experiencia más gratificante que he tenido. Aunque me queje de los errores que cometes al entrenar a tus pokémon, aunque me queje de cómo tus travesuras nos meten en problemas, sabes que, en el fondo, disfruto del tiempo que hemos estado compartiendo._

_Pero sería ridículo, ¿no? Que yo me esté torturando con éste tipo de cosas. La regla que tú misma te encargaste de imponerme dice más o menos así: "Nunca te enamores de alguien, porque si lo haces, me vas a abandonar, y no quiero que me abandones". Y la cumplí firmemente, porque, como tu servidor, tu palabra es un mandato. Pero algunas reglas se ignoran completamente, y yo ya ignoré ésa orden._

_Dicen que toda regla tiene una excepción, y tú eres la excepción que confirma aquella regla. Mi regla era "no involucres sentimientos". Era. Y me atrevo a decir que incluso te has llevado mi razonamiento "lógicamente calculador", porque a lo que acabo de decir no le encuentro sentido alguno._

_Qué inocente eres, Leaf. No entiendo cómo no te das cuenta que el sentimiento es mutuo."_

Recostados sobre el césped se ocuparon de relajarse mirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno. La chica apuntó hacia la luna, y de forma animada expresó su sentimiento sobre el cuerpo del firmamento.  
-¡Parece que hay un Buneary en la luna!  
-Sí… -respondió, como si estuviera ausente

Rodó hacia él, acurrucándose sobre su pecho. Su mirada brillaba igual o más que la misma luna que estaba sobre ellos.  
-Te quiero mucho, Brandon –dijo, con un tono suave  
-Lo sé… -respondió, aún mirando las estrellas –Me lo dices a diario  
-Porque es la verdad… aunque seas enojón, yo te quiero

Riéndose entre dientes, él le dio la razón.  
-Yo también…  
-¿Tú también qué? –preguntó, curiosa

Él simplemente le abrazó, aprovechando que ella misma se había lanzado sobre su pecho minutos antes. Leaf se aferró más a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.  
-Yo también te quiero


End file.
